Drabble Kiste
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Eine kleine Ansammlung von Drabbles, mit so ziemlich allen Figuren aus dem Harry Potter Universum
1. Authors note

**Eine kleine Ansammlung von Drabbles**

**

* * *

****Anmerkungen:** Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot. (Das muss reichen, ich werde es nicht auf jeder Seite wiederholen)

* * *

_Und für alle die sich jetzt immer noch fragen: Was bitte ist ein Drabble? Hier kommt die Antwort:_

Drabbles sind kleine Geschichten mit genau 100 Worten. Kein Wort mehr, kein Wort weniger.

Dazu zählen allerdings nicht die Überschrift, Disclaimer oder kürzere Vorbemerkungen („author's note"). Die Überschrift des Drabbles darf bis zu 15 Worte lang sein.

Charakteristisch für ein Drabble ist die Tatsache, dass es eine unerwartete oder humorvolle Pointe besitzt.

In einem Drabble werden die Worte folgendermaßen gezählt:

- Worte mit Bindestrichen, wie Trimm-dich-Pfad, zählen als ein Wort.

- Verkürzte Worte, wie "gibt's" anstatt "gibt es", zählen auch als ein Wort.

- Zahlen zählen als ein Wort.

Alles klar?

Übrigens, diese Erklärung ist ebenfalls genau hundert Worte lang.

viel Spaß!

lg CarpeDiem


	2. Muhahaha

**Muhahaha**

„Es ist soweit! Die Stunde meines Triumphes ist nah und ihr, ihr erbärmlichen Kreaturen, werdet für meine Weltherrschaft eurer Leben lassen!"

Die hohe, schrille Stimme hallte durch das Kellergewölbe. Lord Voldemort mit seinen roten, schlangengleichen Augen saß an einem Tisch und vor ihm die Todgeweihten.

„Heutet werdet ihr sterben, einer nach dem anderen. Wen soll ich zuerst töten, langsam und qualvoll?"

Keine Antwort, kein angstvolles Wimmern.

„Na gut, wie ihr wollt, dann wirst du zu erst sterben, muhahaha", lachte Voldemort, packte den roten Gummibären und steckte ihn sich in den Mund.

Haribo macht Kinder froh, und Lord Voldi ebenso.


	3. Leehrer

**Le(e)hrer**

Gilderoy Lockhart stand mit seinem besten Hexenwochelächeln vor seinen Zweitklässlern und hielt mit stolz schwellender Brust sein neustes Werk empor.

„Und hier drin könnt ihr nachlesen, wie ich Australien, todesmutig unter Einsatz meines Lebens, vor einer Billywig Plage bewahrt habe. Wisst ihr alle wo Australien liegt?"

Nicht einmal Hermine konnte sich zu einer Antwort herablassen, auch sie war bereits, wie alle anderen, aufgrund des unglaublich interessanten Unterrichtsstoffes eingeschlafen.

„Also", begann Lockhart gutmütig, „wenn ich im Schulhof ein tiefes, tiefes Loch, bis ans andere Ende der Welt grabe, wo komme ich dann hin?"

„Geschlossenen Abteilung, St. Mungo", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.


	4. Küss ihn!

**Küss ihn!**

„Jetzt mach schon", forderte Ron und knuffte Hermine in die Seite.

„Ich will aber nicht", quengelte Hermine leise und starrte angewidert auf Snape, der vor ihrer Schulbank stand.

„Küss ihn endlich, wie schlimm kann es werden?", flüsterte Harry von der Seite.

Snape beugte sich vor und seine Lippen, die sich boshaft kräuselten, waren nur noch Zentimeter von Hermine entfernt. „Wenn Sie es nicht tun, Granger, ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab."

Hermine schluckte.

Harry hatte Recht. Wie schlimm konnte es schon werden? Und 20 Punkte…

Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal, hob die fette, grüne Kröte vom Tisch, und küsste sie.


	5. Hermine hat kein Glück

**Hermine hat kein Glück**

Hermine und Ginny saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin.

„Ich finde das ungerecht. Es ist wie verhext, ich meine, du und deine Eltern, ihr habt ja damals diese Reise nach Ägypten gewonnen, aber ich hab noch nie etwas gewonnen! Weder bei einem Preisausschreiben, noch bei einem Quiz oder sonst was, nichts! Ich weiß echt nicht woran das liegt, manchmal denke ich, ich werde vom Pech verfolgt. Vielleicht bin ich mit einem Fluch belegt", vermutete Hermine fanatisch, aber Ginny sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ähm, Hermine, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du noch nie bei so etwas teilgenommen hast?!"


	6. Verschiedene Größen, verschiedene Farben

**Verschiedene Größen, verschiedene Farben und kann sogar im Dunkeln leuchten…**

Severus Snape stand unentschlossen vor den Regalreihen.

Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es bei so etwas viel Auswahl gab, aber so viel? Alles andere Größen, tausend verschiedene Farben. Wie sollte sich da ein Mann für irgendetwas entscheiden?

Das mit den Größen hätte er ja hinbekommen…musste man halt schätzen… aber die Farben? Rot, grün, gelb, sogar im Dunkeln leuchtend, bitte, wie lächerlich!

Und erst die Geschmäcker! Erdbeere, pah, wie langweilig! Zitrone, zu gewöhnlich!

Aber irgendwann musste er sich entscheiden. Na gut, dann den, sagte er sich und griff nach einer 200g Dose, mit Aufschrift: Der Brutale Brotaufstrich, mit Chili und Pfeffer


	7. Immer samstags

**Immer samstags**

Wie jeden Samstag saß Lucius Malfoy in seinem Haus und wartete auf SIE.

Sie…Lucius schloss kurz verträumt seine Augen. Sie war so wundervoll. Nur mit ihr machte es ihm Spaß, mit ihr konnte er es genießen.

Sie war so heißblütig, eine richtige kleine Wildkatze. Und sie war gut, oh ja, sie war verdammt gut. Und das schätzte er so an ihr.

Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als würde er nur noch für diese Samstagabende leben.

Und dann schwang die Tür auf und sie betrat seinen Salon.

Ihre roten Haare, ihre vollen Lippen, oh bei Merlin, er liebte diese Samstagabend Schachpartien!


	8. Spielchen

**Spielchen**

„Du, Daddy, spielst du mit mir?", fragte klein Draco und hüpfte vor dem Sessel seines Vaters auf und ab.

Das Clanoberhaupt der Malfoys sah über seine Zeitung zu seinem kleinen Sohn.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht? Mummi spielt immer mit mir", quengelte Draco.

„Sehe, ich aus wie deine Mutter?"

Draco überlegte kurz. „Ähm, weiß nicht… die Haare…"

„Sag jetzt nichts Falsches", zischte Lucius leise.

„Würde ich nie!", beteuerte der Kleine. „Komm schon, lass uns was spielen, biiiitte!"

„Ich spiele nicht", knurrte Lucius genervt.

Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Aber was machst du dann, wenn du dich mit Professor Snape zum Pokerabend triffst??"


	9. Der Bitzer

**Der Bitzer**

Klein Ron saß mit leuchtenden Augen vor seinem neusten Spielzeug. Es war eine Muggelerfindung, ein Bitzer. Sein Vater hatte ihn gestern aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht.

Die Muggel machten damit Holzstifte wieder spitz, indem sie sie in dem Loch in der Mitte drehten.

Klein Ron probierte es sofort aus. Er steckte alle seine Holzstifte in den Bitzer und drehte sie so lange bis sie ganz spitz waren.

Der Holzstift, den er gerade spitzte, war aber irgendwie länger… dicker… und ließ sich auch so schwer drehen…

Im ersten Stock:

Molly Weasley sah ihren Mann fragend an. „Hast du meinen Zauberstab gesehen, Schatz?"


	10. Dann soll man es halt nicht machen…

**Dann soll man es halt nicht machen…**

Sev: Aua

Capri: #_rollt mit den Augen_# Was denn nun wieder?

Sev: #_stöhnt_# Mir tut alles weh.

Capri: #_fröhlich_# Tja, wenn man es nicht gewöhnt ist, dann soll man es nicht machen…

Sev: #_Mörderblick_#

Capri: Und vor allem nicht so oft hintereinander…

Sev: #_noch mörderischerer Blick_#

Capri: und vor allem nicht mit Luc, der sowieso Meister darin ist…

Sev: #_Augenbraue hoch zieh_# Hätte ich es lieber mit dir machen sollen?

Capri:#_nickt_# Ja und mit Sabrina

Sev: #_schnaubt nur_# Ich bin doch nicht verrückt und geh mit euch zum Skifahren, ihr jammert doch nur dauernd, dass euch die Füße wehtun…


	11. Schrei!

**Schrei!**

Harry und Ron gingen, in ein Gespräch über die Hausaufgaben vertieft, den Korridor im dritten Stock entlang. Sie blieben stehen, als sie plötzlich Schreie hörten.

„Hilfe!!Ahhhhh!"

„Was war das?", fragte Ron, aber Harry zucke die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Hilfe!!"

„Das ist Lavender, sie steckt in Schwierigkeiten, los komm schnell!", sagte Harry und die beiden rannten los.

Je näher sie der Biegung kamen, desto lauter wurden Lavenders Schreie.

Harry und Ron liefen um die Kurve und sahen Lavender, Parvati und ein paar andere dort stehen.

Lavender grinste Parvati an. „Siehst du, ich kann das überzeugender, bei mir sind mehr gekommen."


	12. Sie ist echt was Besonderes

**Sie ist echt was Besonderes**

Harry und Dean saßen nebeneinander in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Manche Sachen im Leben sind echt was Besonderes. Ich meine, sieh sie dir an… Siehst du mir fehlen die Worte. Du weißt was ich meine, oder?"

Dean nickte träumerisch.

„Sie ist so süß, so zart und so anbetungswürdig, was richtig Besonderes eben."

Dean nickte erneut zustimmend. „Ja du hast Recht, sie ist so wunderbar und ihr Duft, ich kann gar nicht genug von ihr kriegen", schwärmte er.

Harry stellte sein 5. Glas Feuerwhisky weg und brach sich noch ein Stück von dieser wundervollen Milka Vollmilch Schokolade ab.


	13. Deutsche Sprache – Schwere Sprache

**Deutsche Sprache – Schwere Sprache**

Molly Weasley ist mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Ginny in der Winkelgasse beim einkaufen. In einem Geschäft, indem Haushaltswaren verkaufen werden, sieht Ginny eine flache, tellerförmige Platte und zeigt darauf.

„Guck mal Mama eine Woge."

„Nein mein Schatz, das ist eine Waage", stellt Mrs. Weasley richtig.

„Darf ich mich mal wagen?"

„Nein mein Schatz, das heißt, darf ich mich mal wiegen."

Klein Ginny stellt sich auf die Platte.

„Guck mal Mama, jetzt hab ich mich gewiegt."

„Nein mein Schatz, du hast dich gewogen."

Als sie den Laden wieder verlassen, hört man leise aber trotzig von Ginny: „Ist es doch eine Woge."


	14. Ich bin mir ganz sicher!

**Ich bin mir ganz sicher!**

Ein Mann mit blonder, absolut perfekter Frisur, und einem Lächeln, das vollkommen weiße Zähne entblößte, kam völlig aus dem Häuschen ins Wohnzimmer zu einer jungen Brünette gelaufen. Er hätte ausgesehen wie ein Model, doch der grüne Morgenmantel mit Schottenmuster machte sein meisterhaftes Aussehen irgendwie zu Nichte.

„Victoria, da war ein Drache in unserem Kühlschrank!", rief er und war aufgeregt wie ein keines Kind.

Victoria sah ihn ungläubig, aber mit einer engelsgleichen Geduld an. „Aber Gil, das geht doch gar nicht."

„Doch!", sagte Gil entschlossen und nickte. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher!"

„Und warum?"

„Er hat Spuren hinterlassen, auf der Butter!"


	15. Der neue Lehrer

**Der neue Lehrer**

Es war ihre dritte Stunde bei ihrem neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Hermine saß mit träumerischem Blick neben Lavender in der Bank.

Bei Merlin, dieser Typ sah einfach fantastisch aus! Aber erst diese Stimme! Sie war einfach…Hermine fand keine Worte.

„Also, ähm, hier sehen wir…ähm Wichtel, ähm aus Cornwall… frisch gefangen."

Oh Merlin, Männer die stottern…

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu Lavender. „Und haben wir es geschafft?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja, 300 Mal ‚Ähm' in einer halben Stunde. Das ist neuer Rekord", sagte Levader gelangweilt und stupste Parvati neben sich an, die schon wieder eingeschlafen war.


	16. Positiv oder Negativ?

**Positiv oder Negativ?**

Ginny und Hermine waren auf dem Weg hinunter in den Pausenhof, als Eloise Midgen an ihnen vorbei ging. Sie hatte versucht sich ihre Haare so gut es ging ins Gesicht zu frisieren, aber man sah trotzdem, dass ihr ganzes Gesicht mit Pickeln übersäht war.

„Die Arme", sagte Hermine mitfühlend und sah dem Mädchen nach.

„Ach, das kann man auch positiv sehen", meinte Ginny Schulter zuckend, und Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Und wie?"

„Ne wenigstens kann sie jetzt keine Pickel mehr bekommen."

„Und warum kann sie das nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen, die Ginny nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Kein Platz mehr."


	17. In Filmen haben die immer Größere

**In Filmen haben die immer Größere**

„Ich fand die bis jetzt alle winzig. Ein bisschen länger wäre nicht schlecht", meinte Ginny zu Hermine, die neben ihr zum Schloss hinauf ging.

„Stimmt. Nevilles ist auch so klein."

„Er hat ihn dir gezeigt?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Naja, ich hab ihn gesehen als ich mit Ron oben war."

„In den Filmen haben die immer Größere."

„Ja, schon, aber so Große gibt's nicht. Die in den Filmen sind bestimmt nicht echt", antwortete Hermine.

Neben den beiden ging Lavender, die mit den Augen rollte. „Also bitte, Kräuterkunde ist zugegebenermaßen langweilig, aber so winzig waren Professor Sprouts Kakteen nun auch wieder nicht."


	18. Zeig was du kannst

**Zeig was du kannst**

„Los Ron, zeig was du kannst", forderte Hermine, grinste und öffnete obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

Ron grinste unsicher. „Okay, aber… ich bin so nervös."

„Komm, setz dich auf's Bett. Mal sehen, ob dich das etwas entspannter machen kann…"

„Ich möchte dabei lieber stehen", antwortete Ron schnell und Hermine stand auf.

„Du musst nicht…. stehen, mein ich. Weißt du… manchmal brauch ich recht lange, und ich… möchte, dass du es bequem hast", stotterte Ron.

„Okay, leg los", meinte Hermine, doch als Ron keine Anstalten machte anzufangen, stöhnte sie frustriert.

„Oh Ron, so schwer kann es doch nicht sein ein Gedicht aufzusagen!"


	19. Wo warst du nur?

**Wo warst du nur?**

Hermine war überglücklich, als Ron, der sie kess anlächelte, in ihr Zimmer kam.

„Oh Ron, da bist du ja! Ich war schon krank vor Einsamkeit! Oh Gott, ich hab es gestern Nacht so schmerzlich vermisst, ich konnte kaum einschlafen! Wie ich mich danach gesehnt habe, dieses Gefühl auf meiner nackten Haut zu spüren, dieses sanfte Streicheln. Wie konnte ich nur 2 Tage so überleben?? Du bist so wunderbar, ich liebe dich!"

Hermine sprang auf, lief zu den rothaarigen Jungen hinüber und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Dann grinste sie bis über beide Ohren.

„Oh Ron, Danke! Du hast ihn gefunden, meinen Schlafanzug!"


	20. Es ist rosa!

**Es ist rosa!**

„Ähm, was ist das denn?", fragte Ron, als er in Hermines Zimmer eine Schublade geöffnet hatte.

„Ach, das ist nur so eine Muggelerfindung", winkte Hermine ab.

„Ist das der Grund warum immer so komische Geräusche aus deinem Zimmer kommen?"

Hermine lief rot an und sah weg, aber Rons Interesse war geweckt.

„Es ist rosa", sagte er und stupste irgendwie angewidert mit dem Finger dagegen. „Ist das Gummi?"

Hermine stöhnte. „Ja, das ist Gummi, aber nur der Überzug. Und es ist Lila!"

„Aber was machst du damit?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ron bitte, das ist ein iPod und man hört damit Musik!"


	21. Arithmantik Hausaufgaben

**Arithmantik Hausaufgaben**

„Hermine, kommst du? Wir wollen raus, Ron ist schon unten", forderte Harry.

„Ich kann nicht", entgegnete Hermine, die angestrengt an ihrer Feder kauend über einem Blatt Pergament saß, „ich muss… Arithmantik Hausaufgaben machen."

„Aber das Wetter ist so schön, lernen kannst du später noch."

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Geht nicht, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, das ist kompliziert."

„Ach komm, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein, zeig mal her", meinte Harry und bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr das Blatt weggenommen.

Harry sah darauf und fing an zu lachen. „Arithmantik Hausaufgaben, von wegen, du spielst Sudoku!"


	22. Du bedrohst mich!

**Du bedrohst mich!**

„Kannst du bitte damit aufhören?", fragte Hermine sichtlich genervt und zugegeben auch etwas unsicher.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Ron gefährlich leise und um seinen Mund spielte ein böses Lächeln.

„Weil du mich bedrohst! Und das schon ständig!"

„Aber Mine", meinte Ron, ganz der Unschuldsengel, „Das ist doch Sinn der Sache." Der gefährliche Ton in seiner Stimme war immer noch nicht verschwunden.

Und dann kam er ihr wieder näher und Hermine wich wieder aus, wie die Male zu vor.

„Ron bitte!", meinte Hermine flehentlich. „Ich verspreche dir, ich spiele nie wieder mit dir Schach! Du weißt, dass ich es nicht kann!"


	23. Urlaub auf Muggelart

**Urlaub auf Muggelart**

Ron und Hermine sitzen im Auto, auf dem Weg zu ihrem ersten Campingurlaub. Ganz ohne Magie, darauf hatte Hermine vehement bestanden.

„Hermine, Schatz, hast du auch sicher alles eingepackt?", wollte Ron nervös wissen.

„Ja, mein Schatz."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich hab alles, bis auf die Heringe, die hast du besorgt."

„Ja, ja, das hab ich gemacht."

3 Stunden später war Hermine gerade dabei das Zelt aufzubauen.

„Schatz, gib mir bitte die Heringe."

„Welche?"

„Wie, welche?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ja, die Frischen oder die in Öl? Ich wusste nicht welche du willst, also hab ich einfach beide gekauft."


	24. Truthahn à la Ron

**Truthahn à la Ron**

Es war Weihnachten und Hermine war nervös.

Alle Freunde und Verwandte würden in 30 Minuten kommen und Ron, der unbedingt hatte kochen wollen, hatte damit erst vor eineinhalb Stunden angefangen, weil er vorher noch mit Harry Quidditch schauen musste, aber Truthähne brauchten nun mal nicht 2 sondern 4 Stunden!

„Ron, das Essen wird doch nie rechtzeitig fertig!", zischte Hermine, am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, durch den Spalt in der Küchentür, doch Ron winkte lässig ab.

„Keine Angst, das klappt schon. Da stand: 4 Stunden bei 150°C, da ich nur noch 2 Stunden hatte, hab ich den Ofen einfach auf 300°C gestellt."


	25. Hermines Party

**Hermines Party**

Es war viertel nach acht und Ginny hatte immer noch nicht das passende Outfit gefunden. Hermine feierte heute ihren Geburtstag und hatte sich dafür etwas ganz spezielles ausgedacht. Eine Retro-70er-Party, zu der jeder verrückt angezogen erscheinen sollte.

Das war einfacher als gesagt. Den Pullover mit den bunten Streifen? Oder doch die Bluse mit diesen verrückten Knöpfen? Ginny entschied sich kurzerhand für den Pullover und fischte sich noch schnell ihre Lieblingsjeans aus dem Schrank, bevor sie die Treppe hinunter rannte.

Auf der Party:

Hermine: Hey Ginny, der Pullover sieht echt schräg aus! Perfekt! Aber wo hast du diese grauenvolle Jeans her?


	26. Hotelservice

**Hotelservice**

Es war schon spät, als Lucius nach einem anstrengenden Tag in sein Hotel zurückkehrte. An der Rezeption blieb er stehen und warf dem Portier einen fragenden Blick zu. Er erwartete etwas in seiner Suite vorzufinden und wäre enttäuscht, wenn es nicht da wäre.

Doch der junge Mann lächelte sofort wissend. „Sie ist bereits eingetroffen Mr. Malfoy und erwartet sie in ihrer Suite."

Lucius ging voller Vorfreude nach oben. Oh, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich wieder entspannte. Begierig öffnete er bereits die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Kurz darauf stieß er die Tür auf und da war sie. Seine Luxusbadewanne.


	27. Lassen Sie das Albus!

**Lassen Sie das Albus!**

„Albus… Albus! Lassen Sie das!"

Minerva McGonagall wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen den Schulleiter, der ein übermütiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Lassen Sie mich Los! Albus, nehmen Sie Ihre Finger da weg!"

„Aber Minerva, stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an", antwortete der weishaarige Zauberer. „Es wir Ihnen gefallen, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, nehmen Sie ihre Hände von mir!"

Albus gab sich geschlagen und trat einen Schritt von Minerva und dem Besen, auf dem sie saß, zurück.

„Geben Sie sich einen Ruck Minerva, Madam Hooch will doch nur, dass Sie den Schiedsrichter für ein Spiel machen."


End file.
